Die Vision der Seherin
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Ein paar Prophezeiungen lassen Severus Snape das Leben in einem neuen Licht sehen. Authorisierte Übersetzung.


Geschrieben für die "Virgin Challenge" von scribbulusink.

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. (Story-ID 1798711 ). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart auf . Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 1798711 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: Ein paar Prophezeiungen lassen Severus Snape das Leben in einem neuen Licht sehen.

* * *

**Die Vision der Seherin**

**Von The Treacle Tart  
****Übersetzt von SoyTryphena**

„Das Ende ist nahe, Severus."

Snape presste zwei Finger hart gegen seine Schläfe und hegte die leise Hoffnung, er möge durch die Unterbrechung des Blutkreislaufs zum Gehirn bewusstlos werden, um nicht eine Sekunde länger ihre schrille, Banshee-artige Stimme ertragen zu müssen. „Wie sterbe ich dieses Mal, Professor Trelawney?"

„Nundu-Angriff", erwiderte sie einfach.

„Interessant", sagte er gedehnt. „Dann werde ich also demnächst nach Ostafrika reisen."

Sibyl Trelawney lächelte fein. Ihre Augen hinter den dicken, runden Gläsern waren riesig und geheimnisvoll. „Sie verspotten, was Sie nicht verstehen, Severus."

„Ich verspotte, was töricht und geistlos ist. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie so gut in diese Kategorie passen."

„Gedenken Sie meiner Worte, Severus: das Ende ist nahe."

„Ms. Trelawney, allein im vergangenen Monat haben Sie mir vorhergesagt, ich würde von Chimären in Stücke gerissen, von Hagrid zerquetscht und von einem wild gewordenen Klatscher in die Genitalien getroffen werden. Vergeben Sie mir meine unbedeutenden Zweifel. Sie entschuldigen mich nun – ich habe besseres mit meiner Zeit zu tun."

„Ah, die Strafarbeit, die Sie beaufsichtigen. Seien Sie achtsam, Mr. Longbottom ist heute Abend ganz besonders zerstreut." Sie warf sich ihren Schal um die Schulter, das Ende kitzelte dabei Snapes Nase, und glitt an ihm vorbei. Ihr stechend süßes Parfum verpestete die Luft noch lange, nachdem sie gegangen war.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und marschierte in Richtung der Kerker und des Gryffindors, der in ihren dunklen Gängen zusammengekauert auf ihn wartete. Die Freude auf einen sorgfältig geplanten Abend geistig-psychischer Folter wurde durch ein seltsames Gefühl der Unruhe gedämpft, das die warnenden Worte der Wahrsagelehrerin hinterlassen hatten. Er verteilte Strafarbeiten so häufig wie Dumbledore Zitronenbonbons und Longbottom war ein häufiger Empfänger beider Arten von Zuwendung.

Sie hatte einfach nur geraten und dabei Glück gehabt.

Später am Abend saß Snape in seinen Räumlichkeiten, kümmerte sich mit Hilfe von ein bis zwei doppelten Scotch um die Verbrennung an seinem Arm und dachte wieder an die alte Krähe und ihre Abschiedsworte. Longbottom war eine Bedrohung für alles und jeden mit einem Puls; bestimmt hatte sie einfach nur vermutet, dass er heute so fürstlich versagen würde. Er war jedoch in letzter Zeit besser gewesen, nicht so ... zerstreut. Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das hier war Sybil-Glocken-vertreiben-Dämonen-weil-sie-Angst-vor-dem-Krach-haben Trelawney.

Sybil-böse-Geister-können-dir-nicht-schaden-wenn-du-einen-Kreis-um-dich-ziehst Trelawney.

Sybill -

Ein Vogel im Haus zeigt den Tod an.

Fällt und bricht ein Spiegel im Haus ohne Grund, so wird bald jemand sterben.

Ein weißer Nachtfalter im Haus oder einer, der versucht, ins Haus zu gelangen, bedeutet Tod.

Ein auf den Boden gefallener Regenschirm bedeutet einen baldigen Todesfall.

Zuckt das linke Auge, ist der Tod für jemanden nahe.

Tod. Tod. Sterben. Hinscheiden. Tödlich. Todbringend. Qualvoller, schmerzhafter Tod. Und noch mehr Tod.

- Trelawney.

Er kippte einen weiteren großzügig bemessenen Doppelten herunter und schalt sich für seine Dummheit und dafür, dass er den Worten dieser Scharlatanin überhaupt Glauben schenkte. Er hätte seine Augenbraue gereizt in die Höhe gezogen, wäre sie nicht sauber abgesengt gewesen.

* * *

Es war eine Woche später, als er mit einer Eispackung auf seinen Geschlechtsteilen im Krankenflügel hockte, während Madam Pomfrey mit unterdrücktem Kichern von den Gefahren des Quidditch-Sports und ungezügelter Rivalität sprach, dass Severus Snape seine Meinung über die Seherin neu überdachte.

Seine Woche hatte auf der Suche nach Zaubertrankzutaten mit einem Gang in den Verbotenen Wald und einem Zusammentreffen mit liebestollen Chimären begonnen, die ein wenig zu enthusiastisch wurden und seine Robe dabei in Stücke gerissen hatten.

Am Mittwoch hätte Hagrid ihn beinahe zerquetscht, als er stolperte und auf dem Schoß des Tränkemeisters landete. Und bekanntermaßen braucht, wer den Schaden hat, für den Spott nicht zu sorgen: das Zusammentreffen des fröhlichen Halbriesen mit Snapes Schoß – und seine wenig akademischen Schreie („Umpffff", „Pffffffffffttt", „Aaaaaaaaagh" und „Mami") – hatten in der Großen Halle vor der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft stattgefunden.

Dann der kleine Vorfall von heute mit dem wild gewordenen Klatscher und seinem Genitalbereich. Und dabei war er zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Bibliothek gewesen!

Er sehnte sich nach der Ruhe in seinem Kerker und seinem tröstlichen Scotch – dessen Vorrat bedenklich zur Neige gegangen war – als der Schuldirektor die Krankenstation betrat.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?"

„Hervorragend", höhnte er. „Nichts ist so erhebend wie ein schweres Hodentrauma. Ich glaube, ich werde Filch bitten, mir regelmäßig das Knie in die Eier zu rammen."

Albus Dumbledores Augen funkelten verschmitzt hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern. „Sie haben eine etwas anstrengende Woche hinter sich, nicht wahr?"

Snape brachte einen wütenden Blick und ein Knurren zustande, angesichts dessen ein weniger bedeutender Zauberer in Tränen ausgebrochen und ein Hufflepuff spontan in Flammen aufgegangen wäre. „Anstrengend. In der Tat."

„Dann würde ich gern einen kleinen Urlaub vorschlagen, damit Sie einmal aus Hogwarts herauskommen. Es hat scheinbar in einem Zaubererdorf in Tansania einige Zwischenfälle gegeben. Wir glauben, dass Todesser versucht haben, in der Gegend magische Tierwesen für den Export einzufangen, als Unterstützung für Voldemorts nächsten Feldzug. Mir wäre es sehr lieb, wenn jemand dort einmal nach dem Rechten sehen könnte."

„Tansania. Das… das ist doch in Ostafrika", sagte er nervös.

„Ja, das ist es. In der Tat."

„Magische Tierwesen, sagten Sie." Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Das sagte ich, ja."

„Ostafrika." Er wurde noch ein wenig blasser.

„Ja. Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Auf seine Antwort würde Dumbledore warten müssen, bis Snape das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.

* * *

Als er aus Madam Pomfreys Pflege entlassen wurde, stieg er schnurstracks auf den Nordturm.

„Sybil", rief er. „Sybil, sind Sie… sind Sie da?"

Sie glitt aus ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten die Wendeltreppe herunter, gehüllt in ein langes, fließendes Nachtgewand, das vorn tief ausgeschnitten war und aus verschiedenen Lagen von Seide und Spitze bestand. „Sie haben gerufen, Severus?"

„Sybil", begann er, und sein Gesicht zuckte, als er versuchte, seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen. „Sybil, ich habe mich gefragt, ob… ob… ob Sie noch weitere Visionen bezüglich … nun ja … bezüglich meiner Person gehabt haben."

Ihre rosa Lippen brachten ein verschmitztes Lächeln hervor. „Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden. Auf diesen Tag habe ich bereits eine Weile gewartet."

„Haben Sie das?"

„Sie sind nervös." Sie senkte die Augenlider und blickte Snape durch ihre Wimpern an. „Erlauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee bereite. Meine Spezialmischung." Sie deutete hinauf zu ihren Räumen. Snape konnte sie nur sprachlos anstarren und ihr folgen.

Ihre Wohnung sah genauso aus, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Fußboden war übersät mit Sitzkissen und Polstern, feine Stoffbahnen hingen von der Decke und glichen auf merkwürdige Weise einem Spinnennetz, und Töpfchen mit Räucherwerk schwebten in der Luft, füllten den Raum mit feinem Nebel und dem Duft von Muskatbutter und verbrannten Blättern.

„Sybil", rief er und versuchte, sich aus den Stoffbahnen zu befreien, die sich nur umso dichter um ihn wanden. Es half nicht, dass ihm schwindlig war von dem schweren Geruch des Rauchs und dem Mangel an geistiger Gesundheit, der die Wahrsagelehrerin auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen schien. „Sybil… Ich möchte keinen Tee. Ich… Ich… oh, bei Merlin – sind Sie sicher, was den Nundu angeht?"

„Ich weiß nur, was vorhergesagt wird durch die Karten der Mutter meiner Mutter, durch die Sterne am Nachhimmel, durch die Blätter…"

„Ja, entzückend. Sehr poetisch. Aber was ist mit dem Nundu?"

„Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß."

Snape sank zu Boden und landete auf einem fuchsia-farbigen Kissen in Form einer zermatschten Tomate, wo er den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ. Sybil glitt neben ihn und kniete sich an seine Seite. „Sie haben Angst, Severus. In kann das verstehen. Nicht alle von uns sind in der Lage, mit den Ereignissen umzugehen, welche die Zukunft für uns bereit hält. Es ist eine große Belastung, anderen solche Mitteilungen machen zu müssen. Ich werde Ihnen helfen, sich besser zu fühlen. Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich für einen Augenblick Ihren Geist aus dem Körper heraus hole."

Er sah auf. „Kennen Sie einen Zauberspruch dafür?" fragte er.

„Keinen Zauberspruch", lachte sie leise. „Aber es ist eine Gabe, die ich besitze."

„Sind Sie eine Mystikerin?"

„Nein, aber ich kann Ihnen eine spirituelle Erfahrung bieten", sagte sie sanft.

„Wie eine Schamanin", folgerte er.

„Sex, Severus", stieß sie hervor. Ihre Stimme war scharf und schneidend. „Ich spreche von Sex."

„Sex", kreischte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Mit Ihnen?"

Sie gewann die Fassung zurück, ließ ihr seidenes Nachtgewand von der Schulter gleiten und lächelte ein sehr gewinnendes Lächeln. „Wie Sie feststellen werden, sind meine Fähigkeiten ... außergewöhnlich."

„Also… Sex. Ich meine, ich will sagen, ich habe nie … Ich tue nicht…"

„Sie haben noch nie Sex gehabt, nicht wahr?"

Snape errötete. „Nun ja, das würde bedeuten, dass man jemand anders anfassen muss, nicht wahr? Und es ist ziemlich schmutzig. Klebrig… und all diese Körperflüssigkeiten, die dabei entweichen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Und dann all das Stöhnen und Schreien und Rufen von Namen, die verzerrten Gesichter … Nicht besonders würdevoll, nicht wahr?"

„Sind Sie noch Jungfrau?"

„Oh, grundgütiger Merlin", sagte er mit plötzlicher Erkentnis. Wieder vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Situation war abgrundtief demütigend. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt: ein weiteres Kennzeichen auf einer bereits illustren Liste. Todesser, Professor der Hirnlosen und Jungfrau. Ich will nicht als Jungfrau sterben." Mit einem Seufzer und einem tiefen Atemzug gab er nach. „Sybil … gehen Sie schonend mit mir um."

„Ich werde mich um alles kümmern."

_Eine Minute und dreißig Sekunden später. _

„Das war's?"

„Nein. Damit man es Sex nennen kann, muss es zur Penetration kommen. Aber es war ein guter Anfang. Du bist mehr als angemessen bestückt."

„Wollen wir es also noch einmal probieren?"

_Zwanzig Minuten später. _

„Das war… Das war…"

„Viel besser. Aber für deine Zukunft sehe ich, dass du noch viel üben musst."

_Zwei Stunden später. _

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ich verpasse."

„Du lernst schnell, Severus. Aber ich finde, das nächste Mal solltest du dich zurückhalten und nicht ganz so laut Remus schreien."

„Ich werde nicht… Ich meine… Gut, ich glaube, ich bin soweit, dass wir es noch einmal versuchen können."

_Zwei Tage später. _

„Hast du eigentlich keinen Unterricht?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stand vor den Professoren seiner Schule und zwirbelte das Ende seines langen Bartes mit seinen Fingern.

„Professor Snape ist für kurze Zeit beurlaubt und wird sich in meinem Auftrag um eine bestimmte Angelegenheit kümmern. Er wird hoffentlich innerhalb eines Monats zurück sein. In der Zwischenzeit hoffe ich, dass Sie mit mir zusammen Mr. Weasley hier bei uns willkommen heißen, der freundlicherweise zugestimmt hat, Professor Snape bis zu seiner Rückkehr im Unterrichten von Zaubertränken zu vertreten."

Bill setzte sich und lächelte die anderen Lehrer an, die sich ehrlich zu freuen schienen, ihn in ihrer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen. Als er nach dem Ende der Personalsitzung den Gang betrat, sah er sich den prüfenden und leicht vergrößerten Augen von Sybil Trelawney gegenüber, die ihn eingehend musterte.

„Ich habe die Karten für Sie gelesen, William, mein junger Freund. Ich fürchte um Sie, während Sie hier unter uns sind."

„Was sehen Sie?" fragte er skeptisch.

„William… Ich fürchte, das Ende ist nahe."

_Finis_


End file.
